Jealousy, turning saints into the sea
by LifeLossLeaving
Summary: What if it was Kurt kissing someone at Rachel's party? What would Blaine do then?  In BIOTA, different development, tho.


**So, that's what should have happened in BIOTA (according to me, I haven't forgiven Rachel yet, what can I say?)**

**I am glad Blaine got to clarify his sexuality but..you know, Kurt shouldn't suffer like that, so no.**

**That's my idea of ''spin the bottle" ! LOL**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The evening at Rachel's was getting funnier that anyone had suspected.<p>

Since the instant she had allowed alcohol, obviously.

Everybody was having lots of fun. Even Kurt, that at first had decided to avoid getting drunk, trying to look cool to Blaine, but had soon realized that _hey! That was a party! _He was supposed to have fun, too.

And maybe, he thought, showing a different side of himself would even help his cause.

Blaine, on the other, was going sober, having to drive himself home at the end.

* * *

><p>When it was getting late and almost everybody was laying on the couches, Rachel stood up on a chair and suggested, as last game of the evening, the well known "spin the bottle!"<p>

Kurt hated that game. He had always hated it. What was the aim of playing a game that let you kiss whoever you wanted if he could never _ever _kiss the one he actually wanted?

"So, are we playing?" yelled Rachel, jumping on the chair, almost falling down.

_Please say no. SAY NO!_

"Yeaaaaaaah" everybody agreed. Almost everybody, some were actually sleeping.

_That's great. Even spin the bottle!_

"It's my turn!" said Puck with Lauren staring at him with a raised eyebrow . "Behave, Puckerman. I'm not in the mood to kill anybody tonight."

Puck grabbed the bottle and let it spin.

"Ohhhhh" everybody waited for the bottle to stop and to land on the lucky girl…

…or lucky _boy._

"Oh my god!"

"Kurt!"

Yeah, the bottle landed on Kurt, there was no way to pretend the opposite.

"Perfect!" yelled Lauren "Do I get to worry about even Hummel, now!"

Kurt kept staring the bottle until Lauren's words brought him back to reality and he said

"What? No! No No No. Puck doens't have to-

Everybody all but ignored him, starting a nice chorus "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Puck, turned to Santana, grabbed her glass, and emptied it of the tequila, sending it down his throat.

"I'm ready."

Without saying anything else, he moved on his hands and knees to Kurt, still unable to believe he had to kiss the most straight guy on earth.

Puck was now facing him. "You ready?"

Kurt didn't know what to do, they were playing and he knew this wouldn't mean anything, but..still, it felt weird. Especially considering he was head over heels in love with Blaine.

With Blaine, that sat across the room, not paying much attention.

_Hell with it! _"Yes." He turned one last time toward Blaine, that turned right then to look at him, just in time to see Puck grab Kurt's face and pull him for an hard kiss.

_Pfff. _Kurt's reaction was to open his eyes and swallow a gasp.

_Easy, tiger!_

The kiss wasn't exactly brief and Lauren had to stop it, while it was obvious that Puck didn't mind at all, alcohol working clearly.

"Alright, alright. Enough!" said Lauren. "Hummel, if you turned him gay, I'll kill you!"

"Kurt, will you turn _me _gay?" echoed Brittany and Santana shook her hand, as if to say that _no, they didn't really need Hummel for that._

When Kurt finally turned to Blaine, he was nowhere to be found.

"Have you guys seen Blaine?"

"He went out, I saw him." Answered a confused Sam.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's coat and followed outside.

* * *

><p>When he saw him, his heart stopped in his throat.<p>

He was _beautiful. _Bent on the banister, moon shining in his dark curls.

"Hey."  
>Blaine didn't even turn around, he just echoed "Hey.."<p>

"What are you doing out here, it's freezing!" he moved to place the coat on Blaine's shoulder but the boy moved away.

"Is there something wrong, Blaine?"

"And what would be wrong, Kurt? What?" he turned around so fast and Kurt couldn't help but notice his look. He had cried.

And now he was furious.

"I don- I don't know, Blaine. You came out here without saying a word. I was worr-

"Worried?" Blaine was staring into his eyes now "You didn't look that _worried _to me just moments ago!" then he turned again to stare beyond the banister, lowering his head on his hands.

_Are you- are you jealous? _He couldn't be sure. And he _had to make sure._

"Alright. Look, when you're done being pissed at me for _Idon'tevenknowwhat_, you let me know, ok?"

He moved to get away but Blaine grabbed his arm, stilling him.

"Wait." Blaine brought his hand from Kurt's wrist to the boy's hand, slightly brushing his fingers. "I'm sorry"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, staring at their hands so close, fingers intertwined. "Can- Can you tell me what got into you?"

Now it was Blaine staring at their hands. "I don't know, Kurt. I just don't get it! I don't understand it all!"

Kurt lifted the free hand to Blaine's chin, forcing the other boy to look at him. "What is it that you don't understand, Blaine?"

"You. I don't understand how you could do that after what you told me."

Even though he was obviously embarrassed, Blaine tried to keep looking at Kurt's eyes, blushing even more.

_Oh yes, you are jealous._

"You mean, after what I told you at Valentine's day, right?"

"Look, Kurt." He let go of Kurt's hand not missing the disappointment on his face. "I know I have no right on you. I know it damn well-

"What are you say-

Blaine put a finger on Kurt's lips. "Please, let me finish."

Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. " I know I have no right on you, I know I could have if only I had realized how much.." Blaine was fighting with words. "I mean, you know, If had accepted those words, If I had understood that- that me too…"

" That you too what?" Kurt's hurt was beating like drums, because there was _no possible way Blaine was telling him what he was telling him._

"Yeah, I mean.. that me too.." Blaine turned to stare desperate at the sky. "Nothing, Kurt." He faked a smile. "Sorry".

He tried to move away but Kurt repaid him same game, grabbing his arm.

"That you feel something for me, too?"

"Yes." He let out, exasperated, without thinking. Then raised an eyebrow. "You said- you said _too._" He breathed "Like, you still feel those things for me?"

Kurt realized he had to do something, otherwise Blaine would never get it. He breathed heavily and took Blaine's face in his hands.

"Blaine, listen to me"

The other boy was barely breathing.

Kurt kept going "I feel someth- Oh _hell with it! _Blaine, I'm crazy about you, ok?"

"Crazy?"

"Arghhh, Blaine! A _yes _or _no _is enough." He let out exasperated. "Do you understand that I'm in love with you, Blaine? Yes or no? "

"I think so."

"Good." _Here comes the hardest part_ "And you feel something for me, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Good." He thought about it for a moment. _No, not enough yet. _So he kept going "And it's not just because you saw me kissing Puck, which was not even nice, by the way..?"

"It wasn't?"

"No."

"Good."

Kurt shot him a very bad look "So you repeat what I say, now? And I'm the one asking here!" _Ok, maybe that's too much._

"Yes, sir!"

"Answer my question."

Blaine relaxed "No, it's not because of it. Even though it alarmed me."

"Alright."

He was out of question.

But apparently it was Blaine's turn now anyway.

"I have a question now." He took Kurt's face in his hands. "Don't you wish it had been me?"

"Yes." He hadn't even thought about that! He had wasted another kiss. "I did it again: another kiss to the wrong person." Kurt snorted "And now it's too late!"

"How many wrong kisses so far, then?"

"Three!" he whined.

"That's an issue…" Blaine had a weird look on his face. He was serious, like a doctor before giving the cure for the disease of the century. "I think I have the solution to that, though.."

"And what would that b-

Words died on his lips when Blaine closed the gap with his.

Blaine let his hands roam from Kurt's cheeks to the back of his head, resting in the soft hair there.

Kurt, out of instinct and for the first time in his life, responded to the kiss, bringing his arms up to lace at the Blaine's neck, miming the movements of the other boy.

It was very sweet. Blaine moved away almost immediately.

"Bye Brit" he whispered before attaching his lips to the younger boy's once again.

This time the kiss was more urgent, more passionate.

Blaine opened slowly his lips to let out his tongue going to trace the line of Kurt's upper lip.

Kurt parted his lips as well, moaning softly.

Once again, Blaine pulled away. "Bye Kuro- He didn't get to finish when Kurt launched himself at him once again, this time parting his own and Blaine's lips hardly.

When tongues met, they both felt shivers down spines and a weird emptiness to the stomach.

Kurt pulled away, breathing unevenly.

"Is this- Is this what a kiss feels like?"

Blaine laughed "I don't know." He caught his breath "Let's try again." He cupped Kurt's cheeks once again "And bye that other one, too" and he kissed him again, while tried to get as close as possible.

Those feelings confused him. He wanted Blaine. Like, _really wanted him. _He wasn't used to that.

He let his hands move down, roaming on Blaine's shoulder , drawing little circles his way down his back, reaching the end of the spine.

Almost on the ass, he pressed hard to move Blaine closer and the other boy gasped, arching his back.

" I had no idea It'd be like this with you." Blaine said, miming Kurt's movements, moving closer. "If I had known… other than that..that.. what was the gap guy's name again?"

Kurt chuckled and kissed him again. "I knew it, you know?" he said pulling away for a second "I knew the moment I saw you."

Blaine smiled like a thousand suns and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah, that's it.<strong>

**:) **

**Let me know what you think :D**

**Byeee**

**Ann**

**p.s. Am I the only one to like when Kurt gets all bossy? No,uh? LET ME KNOW THAT, TOO!**


End file.
